teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolves
Werewolves are a shapeshifter species featured on Teen Wolf. They first appear in the first episode of the first season. Physical Appearance Becoming a Werewolf One can become a werewolf by one of two known methods; being bitten or scratched by an Alpha werewolf such as Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey or being a werewolf by birth, having biological werewolf parents like Derek, Laura and Cora Hale. An Alpha werewolf's Bite is not always successful and some bitten humans reject the Bite and die from it rather than transform: this was the fate of Paige. In the case of Jackson Whittemore, because of his persona specifically the feeling that he lacks an identity, his body rejected the Bite and he became a mutation of the werewolf gene; the Kanima. If a banshee, like Lydia, is bitten, they will neither transform or die: they are immune, but after Derek killed him, Peter Hale, inexplicably, was able to remain alive through Lydia's hallucinations as a result of his Biting her. The Bite, if successful, not only transforms a human into a werewolf, but also cures previous medical conditions such as asthma, epilepsy, cancer and can even heal scars. Packs Types of Werewolves Omega Omegas are the lowest in the were-canine hierarchy. They are werewolves that have no position in a Pack. Like Betas, their eyes glow blue or yellow. Omegas can be the "lone wolf", one with no Pack. They could have been kicked out of their Pack, they could be the survivor of a Pack's dissolution, or they could be Omegas by their own choice. Also, similarly to real wolf packs, Omegas can be considered the lowest ranked member in a werewolf Pack but are not seen as, or accepted to be, Betas by the Alpha. This was the case with Ethan and Aiden who were "the bitches" in an infamous Pack before they met Deucalion. Omegas are generally the lowest on the werewolf power level, because they are not members of a Pack. However, strong-minded, driven werewolves designated as Omegas such as Scott, the twins, Peter and Kincaid have displayed mature high-powered feats, depicting they can still retain some skill through alternative means. Beta A beta Werewolf is a werewolf that is part of a pack. Their eyes can be either gold or blue while shifted. Werewolves are classified as Betas simply by mutual and accepting association with an Alpha or as an accepted member of a Pack, thus increasing their power. A Beta werewolf can be born to parents who are werewolves. Betas can also be humans who have received an Alpha's Bite. If a Beta were to disassociate themselves from a Pack in any way, their power or skill would accordingly diminish. They would then be classified as Omegas. Alpha An Alpha werewolf carries an internal spark of power that supplements their ability to shapeshift, making it easier for them to shift into more powerful shapes, as well as their individual strength, physical and supernatural talents. They are the ones that can create new werewolves with their Bite. An Alpha's eyes glow red when shapeshifted. When an Alpha kills a member of their Pack, the victim's power is added to that of the Alpha's; they become stronger, more powerful. The Alphas Deucalion, Kali and Ennis carried out this talent, murdering all of their individual Packs forming the malevolent Alpha Pack. The two declared ways to become an Alpha are: by killing an existing Alpha thus stealing the power, or by being a True Alpha. It is also assumed, but not confirmed that a third method exists: inheriting the position in a Pack by a defined line of succession. Laura Hale became an Alpha and she was presumed to have been groomed by her mother Talia to succeed her. When the Hale Fire decimated her Pack, she'd supposedly inherited the position. Eye Color Gold Every werewolf, born or Bitten, starts out with gold eyes. After being Bitten by Peter, Scott's eyes as a werewolf were gold until he became an Alpha. Other werewolves with gold eyes include Isaac Lahey and Liam Dunbar, both of whom were also Bitten while Cora Hale was born a wolf, with gold eyes. Blue A werewolf's eyes turn from gold to blue after killing an innocent. Derek's werewolf eyes changed from gold to blue when he gave his his girlfriend, Paige a mercy-killing. Peter and the twins have blue eyes from being supernatural serial killers, Jackson from his time as the Kanima. When Derek became an Alpha his eye color switches to Alpha red, but after he descends in Alpha Pact they change back to blue. If a werewolf with blue eyes were to be losing their power, their eyes will change back to gold as in Derek' case in 117. Derek's losing his werewolf power was part of the process of evolving as a werewolf. After becoming completely human and dying in Smoke and Mirrors, Derek revived with the ability to shape-shift into a full wolf with his blue eyes returned. Red A werewolf with red eyes is an Alpha. This is the easiest way to distinguish an Alpha from a Beta. When a werewolf ascends to Alpha status, their eye color, gold or blue, will change to red. Derek's blue eyes changed to red after killing an Alpha, his uncle Peter. Scott McCall also gains an Alpha's red eyes when he becomes a True Alpha. In Alpha Pact, we see that if a werewolf descends to Beta status, they lose the red eyes. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting': A werewolf's transformation, or shifting, can come in any combination; eye color, fangs, claws. A werewolf's shifts in morphology can be involuntarily triggered by strong emotions such as anger, fear or a rapid heart rate. With practice, werewolves can learn to control their shifts, even on the full moon as well as the order in which the shifts happen, whether it being only eyes, claws or fangs. **'Full Shift': Some werewolves have the power to transform into full wolves. Currently, only three werewolves have this ability. Two members of the Hale Family and Theo. It appears this ability requires the werewolf to go through some sort of evolution for the werewolf to use the ability. *'Heightened Senses': All Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans. **'Enhanced Hearing': Werewolves can hear much better than humans, both in frequency range and distance. They are able to hear through walls and track movement. As part of their enhanced senses, a werewolf's hearing appears more permanent than the physical shape shifts, though werewolves can eventually control their enhanced senses. If they concentrate hard enough, they can hear a sound from far away. **'Enhanced Sense of Smell': A werewolf's sense of smell is also enhanced, as with all their senses, far beyond that of a human. Scott is able to smell the particular flavor of gum in Stiles' pocket. It is assumed that, much like a dog, a werewolf's sense of smell is more keen by an order of magnitude. They are able to track individuals by scent alone, much like a bloodhound, and this ability is used on several occasions. **'Extra Sensory Senses': Werewolves can use a skill akin to extra sensory perception. They can utilize all their senses simultaneously, working on an apparent subconscious level, as explained to Scott by Derek. Scott was able to sense the onset of one of Erica's epileptic seizures similarly to an animal sensing an upcoming natural disaster. *'Accelerated Healing': Werewolves have an advanced healing factor, they can heal much faster than humans and are able to sustain much more extensive physical injuries, broken bones, gashes, gunshot wounds without danger of dying. Peter Hale was heavily burned in the Hale fire, was rendered comatose for six years, and was able to eventually fully recover with all his injuries healed. Derek was impaled through his torso by rebar without any residual issues. *'Enhanced Agility': Werewolves can run faster, jump higher, react quicker and have much higher agility than the average human. Werewolves can also run using a combination of their hands and feet in the manner of an animal as displayed by Derek and Scott. *'Enhanced Strength': Werewolves are able to perform high-powered athletic and martial feats, maintain a high endurance level and go par to par against their opponents such as other supernaturals. As werewolves form Packs, with at least one Alpha werewolf, their physical strength increases. Likewise, all their other abilities will improve as members of a Pack. *'Pain Transference': Werewolves can siphon off pain of another living creature through touch. Black veins thread up their arms when they activate this ability. They absorb the pain, alleviate it, causing them some discomfort, but on a level out of scale with the amount of pain dissipating from the recipient. It hurts the werewolf less than it hurts the person they're helping. *'Mind Melding': Werewolves can meld their minds with those of other beings by inserting their claws into the recipients at the base of their skull. This power is used exclusively by Alphas, or more experienced werewolves as it is a dangerous act to perform. If not performed properly, the ritual could kill the recipient. **'Memory Transference': By utilizing this ritual, werewolves can read minds, mentally enter a recipient's subconscious, bestow memories upon, or wipe memories from the recipient's mind. Weaknesses *'Full Moon': The full moon causes werewolves to want to transform, kill and maim, and to shape shift more easily. A werewolf's abilities are at their strongest during a full moon. Born werewolves learn to control themselves on the new full moon more easily as it's part of their nature. Newly Bitten werewolves have a hard time controlling their transformations and animalistic bloodlust during their first full moons, making it a particularly dangerous time to be around people. With time, the new wolf can learn to control himself with practice and concentration on an anchor. *'Lunar Eclipse': During the lunar eclipse, werewolves completely lose all their supernatural talents and abilities, simply rendering them to their human guise. *'Bloodlust': Fueled by anger, werewolves can enter a violent, animalistic state of bloodlust. They are unable to control their desire to kill and seem largely beyond rational thought. Scott is unable to remember anything from the fugue state. *'Mountain Ash': When used properly, Mountain Ash can form an impenetrable barrier to keep supernatural creatures in or out. It can also, according to Dr. Deaton, modify their behavior - keeping them from "causing trouble". *'Wolfsbane': The effects of Wolfsbane vary depending on the type, amount and delivery method. It can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or kill werewolves. *'Hecatolite': Hecatolite can block the effects of the moon and disrupt the natural cycle of transformation. Known Werewolves *Scott McCall (true alpha) *Isaac Lahey *Derek Hale *Peter Hale *Unnamed Omega Werewolf † *Liam Dunbar *Aiden † *Ethan *Cora Hale *Jackson Whittemore *Deucalion (alpha) *Laura Hale † (alpha) *Talia Hale † (alpha) *Erica Reyes † *Vernon Boyd † *Kali † (alpha) *Ennis † (alpha) *Kincaid *Satomi Ito (alpha) *Brett Talbot † *Hayden Romero Category:Werewolves Category:Shapeshifters